Creatures
:See also: [[List of Creatures|'List of Creatures']] "Creatures" is the term for any dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures that appear in the game. They can be encountered on the map under the correct circumstances. These creatures are then used in Battle to fight other users or bots who will also use their created creatures. EventMapExample.jpg|Creatures visible on the Map Collection1.jpeg|List of Creatures in player's Collection CollectionProfile1.jpeg|Stegosaurus' profile in a player's Collection (AKA "Creation Lab") CollectionProfileNot2.jpeg|A Hybrid creature that cannot be created yet as the player has not yet met the requirements as indicated by the two ingredient creatures ProTipUtilizeFasterCreatures.jpg|Promotional image showing battle Some creatures have more than one variant in the game. Unlike similar species of creatures (such as an Asian elephant and African bush elephant), a GEN 2 variant is actually the same creature and same species, but these different variants exist because there were two different methods of ressurection. Despite the creatures belonging to the same species, it is important to know that the two sets of DNA are separate and cannot contribute to each other. An example of a creature with two variants could be Stygimoloch and Stygimoloch GEN 2. *"To create dinosaurs, Jurassic World scientists collect several different samples of prehistoric creatures. Once cloned in Jurassic World laboratories, these different samples sometimes produce markedly different versions of the same species. Often, the creatures have different colors and behaviors. Usually, one of the two types of the species will be more resilient to certain environments, causing them to be more common in the real world than their counterparts. They will also have different responses to conflict and hunting behaviors. This has led Jurassic World scientists to believe the differentiation in the clones may be the result of regional adaptations in the original creatures, or potentially even undiscovered sub-species that developed out of life in different ecosystems. This is not clear, however, and we need more research in the lab to find out more about these creatures and their evolution!" - Ludia [About Jurassic World Alive | Gen 2 Creatures] :Main article: [[Hybrid|'Hybrid']] Some pairs of creatures can be fused together to create a third new creature. This creature is called a hybrid and is usually stronger than the two ingredient creatures that make it up. :Main article: [[List of Superhybrids|'Superhybrids']] In addition to these ordinary hybrids, a hybrid can be further fused with another creature to form a Superhybrid. Superhybrids are some of the rarest creatures, usually set at Legendary or Unique in terms of Rarity. DNA is generally obtained via Encounters but can also be obtained via Incubators. In Encounters, the amount of DNA obtained increases with a player's level. DNA is required to create, evolve and fuse Creatures. The amount of DNA required to create or evolve a Creature depends on the level and rarity of the Creature. DiscussionLastCreatureDNA.jpg|Drone/Encounter image promoting discussion.|link=https://jurassic-world-alive.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000032 StandardIncubatorBattle.jpg|Standard Incubator from a battle arena StrikeEventIncubator.jpeg|Another Incubator. This one is likely to contain DNA for Tyrannosaurus rex GEN 2. Creating a creature can be carried out when the player has enough DNA to create the creature. Creating a creature is free in terms of Coins. (This is not to be confused with creating Hybrid DNA which does cost Coins for each fusion.) The amount of DNA required varies depending on the rarity of the creature. In addition, the rarity of the creature also determines what level it will start on. Some creatures are hybrids of two other creatures. For Hybrids, DNA needs to be created by fusing the required amount of DNA from each ingredient creature. (Again, creating Hybrid DNA is not the same thing as creating a creature.) Created creatures are added to the player's Collection under "My Collection". Creating Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus rex Indominus Rex Creation Creatures can be evolved for a further cost of DNA and Coins. Evolving a creature is essentially powering up the creature to a higher level where it will gain stats and fare better in battle. To evolve a creature, coins are required as well as DNA. The amount of coins and DNA required depends on the current level and rarity of the creature. The higher the level of the creature, the more coins and DNA will be required. Category:Gameplay